


Take you higher

by winonavibes



Series: Tongue Tied [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonavibes/pseuds/winonavibes
Summary: „We need to be careful.”, she said slowly, as if she wasn´t sure he was actually listening to her. His mouth was currently nibbling on her jaw, also quite slowly, as if he had all the time in the world and there was no risk that they might get caught.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Tongue Tied [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138052
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Take you higher

„We need to be careful.”, she said slowly, as if she wasn´t sure he was actually listening to her. His mouth was currently nibbling on her jaw, also quite slowly, as if he had all the time in the world and there was no risk that they might get caught. She was sitting in his lap, which wouldn´t be a problem if they weren´t in her office and the door wasn´t unlocked. Which it was. It was late though, almost midnight, but the thought still gave her a rush of adrenalin. What if one of her students needed her after all?  
His mouth trailed downwards, licking on her neck and his hands began unbuttoning her shirt with skilled fingers. She didn´t know how this had happened. One moment they had been fighting and now he was on her and about to strip her of her clothes. She didn´t even remember what they had been fighting about, only that both of them had seemed eager to prove their point.

Her focus snapped back when one of his hands brushed her nipple. He was still busy getting her out of her shirt and she let out a shaky breath. He looked so hot when he was determined to do something that she had to press her legs together in response. He didn´t seem to notice, just pulled her now open shirt over her shoulders so that she could get rid of it. She wanted to get up to get rid of her skirt too but he stopped when he suddenly grabbed her hips.

“Where do you think you´re going?”, he asked and his voice sounded kind of husky. It turned her on even more.  
“I need to get out of this.” She gestured to the skirt but he just shook his head.   
“No need for that.” He pushed her back a little bit so that he could open his trousers. Then he lifted her up with one arm and proceeded to push his trousers and boxers down until his cock sprang free. He let her down again and lifted her skirt up. He pushed the fabric of her underwear to the side with his thumb, stroking her clit in the process.  
Farah let out a silent gasp she didn´t know she had been holding. Saul began rubbing her clit with his thumb in circular motions and she let her head fall back. His mouth once again connected with her bare neck. She didn’t know what to do with her hands so she put them on his shoulders, almost clinging to them because of what he was doing to her body. He shifted underneath her until he had better access and then proceeded to put one finger inside her. A shiver ran through her whole body, making her squirm in his lap. It didn´t take long for him to add another finger.

Farah felt overwhelmed with sensations at this point. She moved her hips to create more friction, silently begging him to move his hand faster inside of her and he complied. It still wasn´t enough. She reached down in between them and got hold of his wrists, stopping his movements. He removed his mouth from her neck to look at her and she could see the question in his eyes.  
“I need more.”, she murmured, suddenly feeling self-conscious, and turned her head to the side so that he didn´t see the blush that was spreading on her cheeks. Instead of just complying with her wishes he took her face in his hands and turned her head so that she had to look at him again. The urge to close her eyes was almost overwhelming but she kept them open, silently staring into his. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her.  
“There is no need to be ashamed, Farah.” His eyes were focused on hers. “You just need to talk to me. Tell me what you want.”   
For a second she was too overwhelmed with emotions to even speak. She could feel her heartbeat against her chest, fluttering and skipping a beat or two here and then. Finally, a sentence formed in her mind.

“I need you.”, she whispered while still looking into his eyes. His smile brightened and a sudden wave of relief flooded her body. Without looking away he said: “I need you too.” The relief she felt turned into an emotional rollercoaster. She couldn´t stop herself from leaning closer to him until their lips touched. It was soft at first, almost feather-light but soon it turned more heated, more passionate.

She squirmed in his lap again and finally, he lifted her up and let her sink down onto his cock. All air was knocked from her lungs because of how deep he went inside her. It took her a moment to collect herself before she pushed her body back up and then let it fall back onto him. She repeated the motion a few times until she found her rhythm. It felt amazing. Every time she let herself fall back down she could feel herself stretching around him. After a while she could feel him push up against her, matching her rhythm. She let out small moans here and there, whenever he was deep inside of her.

By the look on his face, she could tell that he was close and she doubled her efforts, moving a little faster. Her own release took her by surprise. She felt herself clenching around him and apparently that was all it took for him to cum as well. With a groan, she felt him release inside of her while she was slowly coming down from her high. His hands were still around her waist, so she just let herself fall into his arms, breathing in the earthy smell of his skin where the neck meets the shoulder. They stayed silent for a while, trying to catch their breaths before he began to speak.

“Are you alright?“, he asked and one of his hands came up to her neck. It made her smile into his shoulder.  
“I´m perfect.” She got up and he slipped out of her. She pulled him with her so that he was standing in front of her. At that moment she had the sudden urge to tell him how she felt, but she dismissed it immediately. Soon, she told herself, soon she would be able to say it to him. But not tonight.  
He took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
“What was that for?”, she asked but he just smiled and raised his shoulders apologetically.   
No, she definitely wouldn´t tell him tonight but soon she might have the courage to do so. Everything was about to change; she could feel it in the air. She just had to remind herself that change was a good thing.


End file.
